The invention solves the problem of providing a fusible element for an electric fuse, and an electric fuse, respectively, wherein the heating period required to effect blowing is relatively short, and much shorter than that of fusible elements of copper, or fuses having such elements.
Another object of this invention is to minimize the quantity of silver required to manufacture fusible elements, and thus to greatly increase the cost effectiveness thereof.
The fusible elements according to this invention include silver clad cores of copper. During World War II extensive research work was done in England and Germany with such fusible elements, and their performance was reported to be poor. An entirely different picture arises by adding an M-effect overlay on the layer, or layers, of silver and in adopting the geometry set forth below in greater detail.